


Snowball Fight at the Junkyard

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Winter, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: "Oh shit" Chloe say and lock back from the driving seat "thunkfully we are here now". She get out and look for the exhaust, she clean it and see how Rachel stand there and make a Video with her Phone "and here youre see Arcadia Bays Junkjard Queen" she hear the Blonde say in her Phone and Rachel get Closer to her.





	Snowball Fight at the Junkyard

Its Dezember the 18th and Chloe and Rachel drive to there Hide and Seek.

"Oh shit" Chloe say and lock back from the driving seat "thunkfully we are here now". She get out and look for the exhaust, she clean it and see how Rachel stand there and make a Video with her Phone "and here youre see Arcadia Bays Junkjard Queen" she hear the Blonde say in her Phone and Rachel get Closer to her. "Rachel hug Chloe with her Phone and  they kiss "Hey, nobody has to see this!" Chloe say but Rachel just smiles at her and fliming the covered in snow Junkjard. After Chloe fixed her Truck Problem Rachel has also finished her little Phone Video "come here babe" Rachel say and make a move with her fingers. Chloe steps trough the cold winter air and snow and they hug close, Rachel but her arms arround Chloes back and Chloe does the same, they stand like this for a few silent moments as Rachel starts smile and run away from Chloe. Chloe run after her and Rachel starts to throw snowballs at her "You will bay for this Amber" Chloe say with a smile and rachel say with a smirk back "yeah, I hope you got me" and run away. They do this for the next 20 minutes laughing and running arround the Junkyard as Chloe fall and landet in the snow, Rachel runs towards her and want help her girlfriend up, she extend one arms as Chloe grap him and pull her to her in the snow. "Hey!" Rachel say with a smile lying over Chloe, Chloe strokes over her Face and they kiss, they stand up and Rachel begin to frezze. "Sould we drive back?" Chloe ask Rachel holding her hand, "As much as I love to be here with you but its better" Rachel say and cuddel closer to Chloe. They both get back to the Truck and Drive to Chloes home, they put down there winter boots, Jackets and scarfes. "Oh youre back! How was it?" Joyce ask the 2 girls who sit now with her at the diner Table. "Just wounderfull" Rachel say with a smile looking at Chloe, while Chloe get there Hot Choclats Rachel showes Joyce some pics she made and also some parts of the Video. After all 3 have there Hot Choclate  drunks, Chloe and Rachel sit on the couch next to each other as Joyce hiding to her shift at the dinner, they say goodbye as Rachel climbs in between Chloes leg with a planket and they looking trough the window watching the Snowflakes fall.


End file.
